Just one burst of light
by Arianna4President
Summary: And yet, if there was something Combeferre didn't truly believe in was love at first sight. Was it really possible to meet someone's gaze and realize that that person, only that person, would be able to make you happy for the rest of your life? Was it really possible that just one smile could make the world seem brighter? -Movieverse CombeferrexEponine-


**Uhm. I would have never thought I would have started with this pairing writing for this fandom, but it's the first story I've completed in ages so it's all good. Enjoy!**

* * *

When Marius had announced his newfound love for a beautiful girl with blond hair in the middle of the meeting, Combeferre had only smiled. He had known Marius since they were both kids and he knew how naive he was, so it was no wonder he now thought he was in love with a handsome stranger he had only just met. But Combeferre also knew harsh reality, and he could only hope that Marius' love dream didn't vanish as quickly as it had appeared.  
It's not that Combeferre didn't believe in love. Quite the opposite, in fact. He did believe that love was one of the forces that moved the world, the strongest and purest feeling an human being could feel. And he believed it could show itself in different shapes: wasn't it love what he felt for his friends? Wasn't it love the feeling towards the country he desperatly wanted to free from tiranny? Wasn't it love what he felt for his family?  
And yet, if there was something Combeferre didn't truly believe in was love at first sight. Was it really possible to meet someone's gaze and realize that that person, only that person, would be able to make you happy for the rest of your life? Was it really possible that just one smile could make the world seem brighter? Combeferre didn't know, but he left the benefit of the doubt to whoever asserted he had felt something like that, Marius included.  
"If only had you seen her, ah, you might have known how the world may be changed in just one burst of light!" was saying Marius, but Enjolras had already stopped listening. Combeferre couldn't help but smile a bit: talking about love with Enjolras was just like talking to a wall, and Combeferre was surprised Marius hadn't understood that yet. Combeferre was about to drag his friend to the other side of the room, leaving Marius at the mercy of Grantaire's teasing, when the news of general Lamarque's death arrived. He was so focused on Enjolras' speech on when and how they would act, he almost didn't notice that Marius had approached the staircase to talk to a dark-headed girl and that he had followed her trying not to be noticed, disappearing quickly.

**oOoOoOo**

Combeferre was rapidly walking to the Musain, carrying a handful of ammunition he was sure would be useful the following day. He had to be quick, or the ammunitions would get wet under the pouring rain, becoming completely useless. It was so dark he almost didn't notice a figure crouching on one side of the road, visibly cold. For a second Combeferre thought of walking straight ahead - the ammunitions were vital - but then he thought he heard a sob coming from the crouching figure. It might have had only imagined it - it was hard to tell with the noise of the rain - but it was enough to make him turn around and approach what he found out was a dark-headed girl a few years younger than him. "Are you alright?" he asked, immeditaly realizing how stupid his question must have sounded. Of course she wasn't all right.  
The girl looked up, surprised. She looked at him for a second with her big eyes, then she answered "Yes, thank you, monsieur. It's very kind of you to worry.".  
Combeferre shifted his weight from one foot to the other, feeling uncomfortable. "At any rate, it would be bettere if you found a shelter. Would you like to come to the Musain? You could wait for the rain to stop in a warm place."  
He offered his hand to help her as he said that, but she didn't take it and got up on her own. She looked at him curiously, squeezing her eyes because of the rain. "You are a student, aren't you? One of those who plot to overthrow the monarchy. I thought I had already seen you somewhere." Combeferre turned around quickly to see if there was anyone who could have heard, but the street was empty. "You have to be more careful with what you say, mademoiselle."  
The girl looked flattered by the appellation: it was evident nobody had ever called her in such a respectable way. "My name's Eponine" she answered, as if she was scared that if she didn't tell him he might call her mademoiselle again.  
"Eponine" repeated Combeferre "You should really come to the Musain. If not to get warm at least to avoid getting arrested for taking about overthrowing the monarchy."  
The girl shook her head. "My brother's in there, and I'd rather he didn't see me."  
Combferre didn't insist, but he felt oddly disappointed.  
"I think I will head home. Thank you for your kindness, monsieur." she added, turning her back on Combeferre to walk in the opposite direction.  
"Wait!" he exclaimed "You'll get a cold. At least take my coat." The words left his mouth before he even thought of them, but he didn't regret what he said. Although he was fond of that coat, the girl seemed to need it much more than he did.  
Eponine turned to face him and smiled with a mixture of softness and gratitude. "Don't worry. I don't mind the rain." she added, before turning at the corner of the street and disappear completely from his sight. And for a moment, just for a moment, Combeferre thought the world was infinitely brighter.

**oOoOoOo**

For a cruel trick of destiny, it was Combeferre who had to carry her dead body in an empty room at the Musain. Marius was staring absentmindedly at the letter in his hands when Combeferre approached him and lifted Eponine's skinny figure. The rain wetted her face just like the evening he met her, the evening she smiled at him and the world turned brighter. He entered the room with heavy steps and laid her gently to the ground, next to the other fallen. After a moment of meditation, he took of his coat and laid it carefully on the girl's body. It might not have been love what he felt when she had smiled at him, but it could have become so.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
